General Rox
"Damn Alliance scum. They throw their weight around like bullies on a playground." - Two Van Faye Appearance General Rox is a Rottweiler of brown and black fur. Unlike common Rottweilers, his ears can point up at certain times. He also has his tail intact. Rox normally dresses in full military uniform at all times. Background Rox is one of the highest ranked officials in the Alliance military. He is in charged with all covert operations. He also has a keen interest in expanding the military technology group. His goal is to eventually develop Alliance tech and integrate tech with weaponry to create efficient, deadly soldiers. Volume 2: Horus Rox supervises Operation Horus, taking the place of Don Leons in order to show the importance of this mission. The primary objective is to destroy HORUS, but Rox is also very interested in harvesting all of Lionel Changer's tech. After the mission is a success, Brock West and Eli Winde report to Rox their findings. He is the one who decides to keep the two wolves found in the aftermath of the operation for military use. Volume 3: Alphas : ''Main Article: Plot Summary of Volume 3: Alphas '' General Rox directly oversees prisoner Mark Allen and soldier Eli Winde on the Alpha Project. He is the leader of science weaponry research and sees potential in Lionel Changer’s work. During the events of volume 3, he pays a visit to Arkady Research Prison, where Mark Allen has completed work on his Alpha prototypes. Rox is eager to see them on the field after Allen demonstrates their abilities. He sends The Alphas to Shogun, Fan Zui Bin on an investigation to search for the culprit behind the disappearances of several animals. Rox monitors the mission and gives commands. Rox first instructs the Alphas to meet up with his contact Bo Harada. Rox does all the communication while the Alphas are a vessel for him. This leads him to command a confrontation with Two Van Faye. He is able to work out a deal with Van Faye for Alliance immunity for the Van Faye Family if she is able to entrap the one responsible for the crimes, The Collector. Van Faye agrees. The Alphas and Van Faye ambush The Collector, but fail to capture. Blackwolf is destroyed in the process. However, hours later, Rox is able to have Silverwolf track down The Collector. Once again, the mission fails and Silverwolf is destroyed. Despite the failures, Rox is pleased with The Alphas performance. He promises Mark Allen that he will get him paroled, as long as Allen works for the Alliance. He is also ready to present his case to his superiors regarding expansion of his Implant Program. Halfkinds Volume 4: North : ''Main Article: Plot Summary of Volume 4: North '' After the events of Halfkinds Volume 3: Alphas, Rox has been given funding to head the Implant Program. Rox and Mark Allen improved upon The Alphas, experimented on wolves. Soon, the implants were perfected, and then applied to soldiers. Rox was given few limits on how far the technology could be developed. To the public, the Implant Program was mainly used for medical research, but the Alliance secretly contributed a large amount of credits to the militaristic side, hoping to create a slew of super soldiers. Because of his position at the head of the program, Rox became one of the most powerful officials within the upper ranks of the Alliance. Rox is also given power to run black ops missions, using his enhanced soldiers to carry out the tasks. These missions were often classified and involved illegal activities. Thus, Rox is one of the few individuals to know of their existence. Rox also often employed these soldiers on his own personal missions. Since Rox has little restrictions on his actions, he could do what he pleased. During the events of Volume 4, Rox focuses his attention on dispatching two missions. The first is sending out an agent to retrieve stolen data from Falena Snow which would link his involvement to the kidnapping of wolves to the Brotherhood of Wolves. The other is protecting Mark Allen and killing The Collector after a string of hits were carried out by the telekinetic creature. He contacts Two Van Faye in order to use her top assassin, Ash Han to get the job done. It is later discovered the creature is after Allen because of his work on the Genetic Targeting System, a secret WMD that only Mark has access to. In the end, Rox fails one mission but succeeds in the other. Falena Snow has been incapacitated and the data she stole was retrieved by his agent. He hints that Falena may need to be permanently quieted. However, Allen is dead and the information on the GTS is stolen. Not all is lost though, because Rox made a discovery thanks to a hidden bug he put in Van Faye’s room. The video stream shows an exposed Iris Lawton under The Collector’s mask, and instructs his top agent, Brock West, to finish his mission and destroy the previously thought extinct species. Implant Program As the years passed, Rox and Allen built upon their research. They continued to experiment on wolves as they wanted to enhance what they already learned with The Alphas. These wolves were often obtained by illegal means (ie kidnapping, fake mercenary missions, etc). After a few years of trial with the wolves, the program expanded to other species. A few years later, implants had been perfected and were installed on many of the Alliance’s soldiers. At the program’s prime, enhanced hundreds of soldiers within the Alliance’s ranks. These soldiers have been given enhancements in strength, agility, intelligence, and even have weaponized limbs and body parts, thus increasing their offensive capability. They are to the point where they are considered cyborgs. Rox was given few limits on how far the technology could be developed. To the public, the Implant Program was mainly used for medical research, but the Alliance secretly contributed a large amount of credits to the militaristic side, hoping to create a slew of super soldiers. Because of his position at the head of the program, Rox became one of the most powerful officials within the upper ranks of the Alliance. Trivia *Rox's name is a combination of the author's two dogs, Tito and Roxy, who are now deceased.